


That took fucking forever

by Nea



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: M/M, Post series finale, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nea/pseuds/Nea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All my thanks go to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/gayclaryfray">gayclaryfray</a>, for making this fic better with her corrections and suggestions.</p><p>Disclaimer: I wished they were mine, but they are each other's and Kurt Sutter's</p>
    </blockquote>





	That took fucking forever

**Author's Note:**

> All my thanks go to [gayclaryfray](http://archiveofourown.org/users/gayclaryfray), for making this fic better with her corrections and suggestions.
> 
> Disclaimer: I wished they were mine, but they are each other's and Kurt Sutter's

Jax closes his eyes, lets go of his bike's handlebars and smiles, brushing the patch with his fingers. The one he wears on his vest in Opie's memory. He is ready.

The sirens of the police cars behind him, and the truck's deep horn in front of him, are what he hears last.

Jax can't say that he feels the impact. He can't say that he feels anything, when he opens his eyes again. Which is quite unexpected in the first place. He blinks; it looks like he is lying in a forest clearing, surrounded by rich vegetation.

The grass feels real under his palms as he pushes himself to a seated position. Birds are chirping, hidden in the treetops and he feels the warmth of the sun on his face. He closes his eyes again.

"It's so good to see you, my brother!" a voice says. Jax knows this voice as well as his own. Better, even.

When he opens his eyes again and looks around, all he sees is Opie. His best friend. His brother. Jax never thought he would see Opie again. And yet, there he is, helping Jax to his feet.

"Ope!" Jax throws his arms around his best friend and hugs him tight. "Missed you so much!"

"Missed you, too," Opie mumbles into Jax's shoulder. They stay like this for a while, holding onto each other, enjoying that they can do it at all, despite being, well... dead...

"So, where are we?" Jax wants to know, because he is not stupid. This can't be heaven; he certainly didn't deserve to go there. This can't be hell, though, either, because Opie wouldn't be there.

"Fuck if I know." Opie shrugs. He also sounds surprised that they didn't end up in hell.

Jax squeezes Opie's shoulder. They aren't hugging anymore, but they're still standing very close.

"We're not wearing them vests..." he notices suddenly.

"The club doesn't mean anything here." Opie sounds relieved, saying this. "We've sworn to wear them 'for life', not 'in death'..."

Jax nods, because of course he remembers the oath they took, becoming club members. 

SAMCRO Comes First. Always. No matter what else happens in your life, in your family. The club *is* family. If the club needs you, you're there.

Suddenly he feels lighter. Like someone has literally taken off the weight that has been on his shoulders for many years. Now, he is free of the burden that SAMCRO has become. 

"No more club rules." He likes the sound of it and grins.

"No more club rules," Opie confirms. It sounds like a challenge. Like a promise, to Jax's ears. 

And he wonders if the same goes for the unspoken rules, too. Like the one that says that he can't push Ope against the wall of the club house or the bike shop and kiss him. Even when he saw Ope for the first time after five years of Stockton. Even when it was all he wanted to do.

Jax didn't do that, back then. Or at all. He just grabbed Opie, pulling him into a hug and held onto him as tight as he could. As often as he could. He could even tell Ope that he loved him; they had told that to each other more than once and meant it. That's what the rules allowed; brotherly love and closeness was okay.

When he looks at his best friend, Opie licks his lips, and Jax wonders for a second if he can read his thoughts. Because maybe that's what you can do, when you're dead.

"Can you read my mind?" Jax asks, just to be sure, and Opie laughs.

He shakes his head, and laughs from deep within, and that's definitely what Jax missed the most. It feels so good to hear Opie laugh again, and it chokes him up.

"Why would I..." Opie starts, but drops the sentence, because Jax mumbles: "Fuck it," stretches, and presses his lips against Opie's, before the courage leaves him.

After the first moment of surprise, Opie doesn't push him away, but leans into him, kissing him back.

They are both a little, out of breath, when they break the kiss, probably more out of habit than of actual necessity.

"That took fucking forever." When Opie grins, it's almost against Jax's mouth, because there's barely space between them, before he kisses Jax.


End file.
